grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Spawning
Spawning is an arguably important feature in Granny. It is done by the Player , the Spider, and Granny at the start of each day or after being knocked out. Start of the Day * Granny will spawn on the Bloodstain in the centre of the Basement. * Player will always spawn on the bed in the Starting Bedroom. * Spider will spawn in its cage in the Special Room. * Slendrina's Mom will always spawn on the Bookshelf Room. Other * Slendrina will spawn behind the Crib in the Baby Room, when Teddy is delivered. For item spawnings, see Item Locations Knock-out If Granny (character) is shot by a Tranquilizer Dart, Shotgun, Gasoline Can, Car or Sauna, she will have four possible respawning spots when the time is up, they are: * The Bloodstain in the centre of the Basement, like at the start of the Day. * The corner of Bedroom 2, beside the Static Table. * The corner of the Living Room, beside the TV Table. * Secret Area Middle Floor, opposite the Meat Room. These four areas are defined by Unity but on rare occasions Granny (character) has been seen to appear in the Kitchen this is assumed to be a glitch but it is unknown. Tips The selection of these spots is believed to be randomised so there is no way of knowing which she will appear at. It is recommended to stay away from each of these areas near her wakening. One useful tip is to escape to the Attic or Backyard to wait for her revival. The only downside is that you have to pass Bedroom 2 for the Attic and the Backyard is close to the Living Room, so don't leave it until the last few seconds. When respawned she will run to the most recent noise made during her time asleep, so if noise is made you should stay away from where the most recent one was made or hide. Often, when respawned in Bedroom 2 she will knock over the Chair or in the Basement, she will knock over the Metal Bar hanging up. This is useful for the Player to know that she's back and where she is. Trivia * It is assumed that she has a 25% chance of each location but it is totally randomized meaning that she may appear at the same location a few times in a row. * On most difficulties, her body will disappear when she's about to respawn but on Easy, her body will disappear after around 40 seconds. It is unknown why this is but maybe to get out of the Player's way. * Her body will disappear faster when shot with a Shotgun than a Tranquilizer Dart. * It is a common misbelief that she will always respawn in the Basement after getting knocked out to many players, only sometimes. * If the Player hides under the Bed in Bedroom 2 before she respawns in that room, she will run over to the bed like she knows the Player is there but she won't jumpscare them and will just stand there for a few seconds. It is assumed to be a bug but is very odd as they were already hidden. Gallery Screenshot 20180929-174204.png|Granny re-spawning on Secret Area Middle Floor Screenshot 20180929-173939.png|Granny re-spawning on Living Room Screenshot 20180929-173725.png|Granny re-spawning/starting day in Basement Granny re-spawning in Bedroom 2 near the static table.png|Granny re-spawning in Bedroom 2 Category:Important Pages Category:Guides Category:Community